fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Zombie
The Draco Zombie (ドラゴンゾンビ Doragon Zonbie, Dragon Zombie in the Japanese version), referred to as Necrodragon in the English version of Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, is an enemy-only Dragon class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Undead dragons resurrected by dark magic, Draco Zombies originally attack by biting their foes, only breathing noxious fumes of fell breath on their foes in later iterations. Despite Gaiden being in continuity with the Archanea Series, Draco Zombies are the only dragons to have their existences left unexplained. History in the Series The Draco Zombie class is known as D Zombie (Dゾンビ D Zonbie) in its original inception in Gaiden, where it is feared as a class of formidable monster enemies that attack by biting. Certain Cantors, as well as Duma can summon them. There is a more powerful variation called the White Dragon. Draco Zombies return in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, where they are capable of spewing globules of fire in order to damage their foes. The breaths of fire that Draco Zombies in this game spew have differing attack ranges depending on their size; the small version is used for close-range melee attacks, while the large one is used to damage multiple foes in a single attack. Their breath weapons are classified as Fire Magic in this game. Draco Zombies later reappear in The Sacred Stones, where they release fumes of toxic Wretched Air in order to damage their foes. Considered some of the strongest generic enemies in the game, two are only encountered on the main path in the penultimate chapter. Ten of them are also found at the last floor of the Lagdou Ruins. Overview Profile In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, when Lyon journeys to the Black Temple, he is confronted by Morva, who immediately recognizes him as the Demon King masquerading as Lyon. Morva is felled in an attempt to halt Lyon's advance, whereupon he is reanimated into a Draco Zombie. Bent to Lyon's will, Morva's soulless corpse is then used to guard the entrance of the Black Temple and prevent the advance of Eirika and Ephraim's army. Two more Draco Zombies are later seen inside the Black Temple, where they are deployed to stop the group from reaching Formortiis. Combat In The Sacred Stones, Draco Zombies use the powerful Wretched Air as their sole weapon of choice - this gives them a massive overall stat increase. While it has set damage, it functions much like Luna - it completely ignores the target's DEF/RES values. Their stats are very poor compared to other monsters, but because of their Wretched Air buffs, boosts them to incredibly high levels. Apart from that, they also possess massive health; with the exception of the boss in Lagdou Ruin's final floor, each Draco Zombie is guaranteed to have 70+ health. Draco Zombies, like all monsters, are weak to the Sacred weapons, the Bishop's Slayer skill, and Myrrh's Dragonstone. As they are also considered to be flying, they are also weak anything that is effective against flying units, like Bows and the Wind Sword. Due to their Wretched Air bonuses, high Strength/Magic and Skill units are recommended when battling them. The tome Eclipse can reduce a large chunk of their massive health, which can be followed by Purge to kill them from afar. Players should lure these beasts out of their areas before hammering them, as it is important to kill the Draco Zombie as quick as possible. Units cannot withstand two attacks of their Wretched Air, unless the target unit(s) have been healed. In-Game Base Stats 1 |fe8=53*1*-*0*1*0*0*3*5*25*-*Breath |fe15=40*15*-*1*5*0*12*12*8*-*-*- }} Maximum Stats 16 |fe8=60*50*-*50*50*30*50*50*15*25*-*Breath }} Growth Rates Trivia *In The Sacred Stones, Draco Zombies do not flash upon dying like other enemies; instead, their head slightly drops before disappearing. They also have a battle roar, though it is not heard if the player uses a long range tome against them. Gallery File:Dracozombie Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Necrodragon class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. B09-048HN.png|A Necrodragon as it appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Dragon Zombie portrait.png|Generic class portrait of the Dragon Zombie class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:DracozombieGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Draco Zombie class from The Sacred Stones. File:Draco Zombie Young Grima portrait.png|Generic class portrait of the Necrodragon class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Draco Zombie Young Grima village.png|Village sprite of Necrodragon from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:D zombie.png|Battle model of the D Zombie class from Gaiden. File:D zombie green.png|Battle model of an alternate-colored D Zombie from Gaiden. File:TRSDragonZombie.png|Battle model of the Dragon Zombie class from TearRing Saga. File:Zombie-dragon.gif|Battle animation of the Draco Zombie class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE15 Necrodragon.jpg|Battle model of the Necrodragon class from Echoes. File:FE2DracoZombieWhiteDragon.png|Map sprite of the D Zombie class from Gaiden. File:Dragon zombie.PNG|Map sprite of the Dragon Zombie class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8DracoZombie Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Draco Zombie class from The Sacred Stones. * Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters